


June 18, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Supergirl and Amos defeated two Smallville villains, they went to Metropolis to run errands.





	June 18, 2001

I never created DC.

After Supergirl and Amos defeated two Smallville villains, they went to Metropolis to run errands for Jonathan with Martha Kent.

THE END


End file.
